The Fourth Part
by MarvelGeek
Summary: Silent Hill crossover fic. Could be read separately. Alessa Gillespie didn't just spilt her soul three ways, she split it four. Alec is the manifestation of her nativity and desire to be free. But Alec left Silent Hill long ago and was adopted into the Rogers family. 70 years later, the other three parts of Alessa have merged. Now they need Alec, they need Steve Rogers.


'_Holding hands_

_Skipping like a stone_

_Burn the witch_

_Burn to ash & bone_

_Burn the witch_

_Burn to ash & bone_

_Burn the witch_

_Burn to ash & bone..'_

Screams, horrible blood-curling screams echoed around him as he smelt it. The aroma of burning flesh and bone, along with the whimpered cries of a child. A little girl was crying.

"_Mommy! Mommy, don't let them burn me!"_

The child shrieked, weakly. Her voice hoarse in pain and exhaustion, she was fading fast as the unbearable heat scorched her skin from her body, boiling the marrow in her bones. She couldn't even scream anymore, she was stuck in a world of burning, fire and pain. A world in which there was no escape...at least not for her.

He tried to move towards her, to save her, but he was frozen to his spot. Forced to watch as the child's flesh turned a deep crimson and then black as it charred. Her once beautiful long dark hair, burning to a crisp and disintegrating at the slightest movement or touch. Then he screamed with all his might and the child turned her head towards him, blue eyes wide. He stopped mid-scream, the child had his eyes. She spoke in a voice much too old for her years.

"_Time to come home, Alec. Come home. Come to Silent Hill."_

She hissed, a wicked smile passing across her burned features. She didn't even have lips anymore, just bloody lines that she pressed into a smile. He was utterly terrified, he tried to back away. But he was still frozen, even as the girl lifted herself up from her pyre and walked towards him, slowly...agonizingly slowly. When she finally reached him, she extended one small burnt hand and stroked it across the side of his face.

"_Come home_."

She hissed and he gasped as he was dragged into another 'memory', the tugging sensation gave him a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. It made him want to vomit.

"_WITCH! WITCH! BURN THE WITCH_!"

He gaped in surprise as he watched a small, skinny long dark haired girl, the same girl from the burning, get pushed around in a circle of other children. All of the other children were yelling and shrieking that she was a witch, while they tugged at her hair and ripped at her school uniform. She was crying, sobbing as she cried for them to stop but they wouldn't...they just kept teasing.

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

He cried, moving to stop them. Then he froze as they all looked at him at the same time. Then in sync...they all burst into flames. They were running towards him, screeching words he had no chance of understanding. Then they were gone...and so was he.

"_She's a witch! Burn her_!"

He was basically invisible as the horrid scene played out in front of him. He watched as the black cloaked people led the little girl to her pyre, in order to burn her. To watch her die in the name of God. As one of them lit the fire he tried to surge forwards but was stuck.

"NOOOO!"

He screeched but was helpless as he had to watch the child burn. Luckily he was soon whisked away to a room of darkness, the only light being from a young woman in the middle of the room. She had long white hair and she was cradling two small infants. The dark haired one on the left she gently set into a basket by her side. The blond haired one on the right is the one she held for a moment longer, her eyes lingering on his tiny form.

"_Sharon and Alec. The last two of a Alessa's form, the girl destined to be a pawn. The boy destined to be last."_

The woman crooned as she set the boy baby down next to the girl baby. Then she picked up the basket and they all disappeared.

'_Alessa Gillespie was nine years old when she was burned at the stake for being a witch. She survived..but just barely...she would be confined to her own world of horror for the rest of her days. But they were right...Alessa was special, she was unbelievably gifted. She managed to use her powers to spilt her soul into four parts._

_ The first part was the adult Alessa, burned to the point of no return, she is confined to a gurney. The second part remains at the age Alessa was when she was burned, nine years old, but she is the manifestation of all Alessa's pain and spite, so she is twisted with evil. The third part was born as a baby girl from Alessa's body, Sharon, the manifestation of her innocence and desire to be loved. While the last part, Alec, was also born of Alessa's body, the only male part of Alessa, he is the manifestation of her nativity and desire to be free.'_

Steve screamed as loudly as he could, the shrieks ripping from his lungs in a way that tore them raw.

"HOME...HOME...SILENT HILL! SILENT HILL!"

He wailed, sobbing as hot tears poured down his cheeks. Suddenly there were hands grabbing at him, hands shaking him roughly. He tried to throw them off, screeching.

"NO MORE FIRE! NO MORE BURNING!"

He screamed, as he went limp into whoever was holding him. Two comforting pairs of warm arms wrapped around him as he cried. When he finally blinked open his eyes, he focused on the two people holding him. His boyfriends, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. Both were looking at him in concern and worry.

"Steve, are you okay?"

Bruce asked gently, the physicist rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he rested a hand on Steve's leg. The super soldier instantly shrugged him off and moved out of bed, he shuddered as his feet met the cold floor as he walked down the stairs, calling back to them dismissively.

"I'm fine! Just going to get some coffee and do some research."

Tony and Bruce looked at each other in worry. Something was defiantly wrong with their Steve and they were going to figure out what.


End file.
